A network services exchange provider or co-location provider (a “provider”) may employ a communication facility, such as a data center or warehouse, in which multiple customers of the provider locate network, server, and storage gear and interconnect to a variety of telecommunications and other network service provider(s) with a minimum of cost and complexity. Data centers may be shared by the multiple tenants having their networking equipment located within the data centers. With Information Technology (IT) and communications facilities in safe, secure hands, telecommunications, Internet, application service providers, cloud service providers, content providers, and other providers, as well as enterprises, enjoy less latency and the freedom to focus on their core business. Additionally, customers may reduce their traffic back-haul costs and free up their internal networks for other uses.
In some cases, the communication facility provides interconnection services by which customers of the provider may interconnect to one another over the communication facility infrastructure or by which a customer of the provider may interconnect its spatially and/or geographically distributed customer networking equipment over the communication facility infrastructure. The communication facility may in such cases be referred to as an “interconnection facility” or “co-location facility.”
Enterprises are increasingly making use of “smart” devices, i.e., physical objects that contain embedded technology configured to provide some degree of computing intelligence. These smart devices may communicate and sense or interact with their internal states or the external environment. The “Internet of Things” (IoT) refers to a network of these smart devices (“IoT devices”). The number of connected IoT devices is increasing exponentially, leading to various technology challenges for an enterprise attempting to integrate IoT implementations with the enterprise's centralized computing architecture for Information Technology (IT) systems and cloud ecosystem. These technology challenges may include scalability, performance, interoperability, security, and privacy, for example.